From Creepy to Lady
by VampGrl1234
Summary: Trent,Duncan,Cody and Geoff are living in a mansion for free as long as they can make the land ladys daughter into a lady. But it's harder than it seems. From the Manga wallflower. Rated for langue,sexual themes and more. read for full summary.
1. Chapter 1

AN: From Creepy to Lady. This is the first chapter. I didn't want to post this yet, I wanted to wait, but I thought "Ok I'll post this and see how it goes" if this goes well, I'll keep going. If not I'll wait and post the rest latter. So yeah. Oh BTW I got this idea from an anime/manga called "Wall Flower" so if you've seen/read it you'll see some similarities. But it isn't copy right since I changed it a lot and made it my own. Hope you like.

Trent's POV

It was a dream come true. Me and all my friends going to the same school. Only problem, we had no place to live. So we went house hunting. We wanted something beautiful and luxurious at a reasonable price. We finally found a place and are on our way to have an interview with the owner now.

The house is beautiful, large, and perfect. It's like a mini mansion, everything we are looking for. We all walked in very excited and confident to meet the owner. Cody was the first to enter the large French doors. He's the smallest of us, but he is just as popular with the ladies. We all are. Geoff is a party kind of guy. He's an ok guy. Then you have Duncan the bad guy. He's been in trouble a couple of time. Sometimes with the law, sometimes with the girls. Me? I don't really go down that road. Sure I flirt, and dated. But not as much as these guys.

The house is bigger on the inside than the outside. Marble everywhere and Persian rugs, fine china and paintings everywhere. "Right this way." A butler said leading us to a room in the far right. Inside were 2 velvet couches and a coffee table and fine china and tea set for us.

"Sit boys" the owner said. She had puffy curly hair, a pink dress and beautiful jewelry. "So you're interested in my home?" she asked sipping her tea.

"Yes miss." I said smiling at her.

"Ok. It's all yours." she said putting her tea down.

"Seriously???" we all asked jumping out of the couch.

"And rent free." She said with a smile. We all jumped up and started a victory dance. "BUT…" she said. We all sat down and let her finish. "My daughter will be staying with you and……" she said but was cut off by Duncan.

"We understand miss. Your daughter is safe with us. Nothing will happen to her." he reassured.

"Thank you but let me finish." She said with a stern face. Duncan sunk into the chair. "I want you to turn her into a proper lady. She has been threw some trauma and keeps to herself. But with our social stature I cant have her like that. So I need you four to make her into a lady. If you do the rent is free." We all smile and agree and she looked annoyed. "Stop interrupting me. If you fail, your rent shall be tripled." She said.

"TRIPPELED???" we all screamed in unison.

"Tippled. But it can't be that hard. 4 beautiful guys can make her lady like. She'll see your faces and change. I can feel it." Then we turned to each other.

"Should we do it?" I asked.

"Hell yeah. Make a girl girly? With our looks? Consider it done." Duncan said.

"A girl in the house sounds like a fun time." Cody said.

"We can do this." Geoff said. Then we turned back and accepter her offer.

"Lovely. My daughter will arrive tomorrow. I'll check in on you all once in a while. To make sure she is turning into a lady." she said before exiting the room and house.

We all cheered and settled in leaving her room untouched. It was across the hall from mine and next to Duncan and Cody's. I can't wait to meet her and see what we are up against.

O0o0o0o0o0o

We woke up early and got the house ready. We picked roses for her and ordered food of all kinds. "Get washed up guys. Our project will be arriving soon." I called stepping out of the shower.

"We would if you didn't take so long to shower." Duncan said pushing me out of the way and walking into the bathroom we all must share.

"A huge house and only 2 bathrooms?" I mumbled getting dressed in a normal outfit. As soon as I was dressed we heard the doorbell. "SHE'S HERE!!!" I yelled running to the front door to greet her.

Everyone had a big smile and waiting for her. The door slowly creaked open and we were all taken back.

She was as pale as a ghost, her eyes covered by her short black and blue hair, baggy, raggedy clothes and a creepy doll in her hands. Is this what we must make into a lady?

"Are you the daughter?" Geoff asked. She lifted her head but not to far. Then she looked back at her feet and walked in ignoring us.

"Hi I'm Cody. I am very excited to meet you." He said offering her his hand. She looked at it as if she didn't know what to do and walked forward and past the small boy.

"Hey girl. I'm Geoff, and I am very please to have you here." he asked handing her a rose. She looked at him and I guess he saw her face. He froze and withered away like a ghost.

"I'm Duncan. I'm here to show you a good time." He said blocking her way. I can see a slight blush growing on her cheeks giving her slight color. Then she ducked under his arm and walked faster to her room.

"Hello pretty. I'm…." I said introducing myself but was cut short.

"I understand I must live with you four and I'll make myself clear. Don bother me, don't talk to me, and what ever you do don't lie to me." She said before opening her door.

"I never lie." I said grabbing her hand. I slowly brought it to my lips. But she screamed and slapped me.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! STAY AWAY FROM ME. LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled before she slammed her door close and putting a sign up that read 'Gwen's room. KEEP OUT…Or else."

"At least we know her name." Geoff said reading the sign.

"I got this." Duncan said opening the door and entering. We all pressed our ears to the wall to listen. We didn't hear anything until……

"STAY AWAY FROM ME. DEMON. DEMON DEMON….." Then Duncan came out with cuts on his arms and slap marks on his face.

"How'd it go?" Cody laughed.

"Something is wrong with her. every time I talk to a girl like that they melt. She freaked out and hit me." He said with a scold. "She'll be harder than we thought." He said before leaving.

I waited outside her door for a little then I opened it and looked inside. She was sitting on her bed talking to her doll.

"Why has she done this to me?" she cried. "Why?" she said before she broke down crying. I opened the light and she screamed and hid under her bed.

"Dinner is ready. Would you like to join us? We are not that bad." I said with my trade mark smile. She peeked her eyes out from under the bed and looked at me. I think….I cant tell, her hair is too long.

"No. Let me be. Please." She said hiding completely.

"Ok." I said leaving. I entered the dinning room and everyone was looking for her. "Let her breath, give her time to warm up to us." I said setting a tray for her. I set it outside her door and knocked on her door. "Diners outside by your door. But we'd love for you to join us next time." I said before retiring to my room. We'll work on lady liking her tomorrow weather she wants to or not. What is her problem anyway?


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen's POV

I sat in the cold quite darkness of my room slowly nibbling the food I was given. I cant believe that woman made me live with 4 beautiful guys. She knows how I hate and distrust beautiful people. Or at least I have been 2 years ago till now. It was such a painful memory I'd rather not rethink it. Let's just say a beautiful person I loved did something that scared me for life and I will NEVER get over it.

I ate my dinner quietly listening to the conversations the boys where having. Two where in the room next to me talking bout how they plan to make me lady like. That will never happen. Not only will I never leave this room, but I will never go near those 4. Even if my life depends on it. Especially not to be told how to live and how to be a girl by guys. If you ask me something is wrong with that picture.

Then a sudden wave of heavy medal music can from the opposite room. I don't mid that kind of music but it just caught me off guard. So off guard I spilled teriyaki sauce all over myself.

"Great." I sighed. Then I sat up and made my way to the bathroom. I was glad not to run into any of the beautiful people along the way. I entered the shower room and typed in my request. The lady was once dating a man who invented our bathroom. It's really two rooms. One with a toilet, a sink and plenty of room to dress and what not. On the far wall is a keyboard next to a door. Beyond the door is the shower room. In shorter terms a room with 5 shower heads.

I ordered the 2nd one to my water temperature and to start as I got undressed. Then I opened the door and entered the steamy room. My bangs where still in my face which made it hard to see. But why do I need to see in the shower room? I got under the hot shower and let the water wash over me. Then I got a creepy feeling that I was being watched. I slowly turned to my right and saw nothing but an unoccupied shower. I turned to my left and saw the same thing. Then I slowly turned around and froze. Staring back at me was one of the beautiful boys. I believe his name was Trevor or something.

I broke out of my frozen state and screamed. "Ah, sorry. I should have left a note or something." He said with a blush rising on his cheeks. Then he stepped out of the steam and I could see him completely. He took another step to me and I blacked out.

Trent's POV

I was calmly and quietly taking a shower when the head behind me turned on. I thought it could be faulty pluming and ignored it. But then the door opened and Gwen walked in. I froze and stared at her. She didn't seem to notice me at all. Until she started showering. I guess she felt my eyes on her and turned around. Hate to sounds gross but when a girl walks into your shower you don't ignore that. I tried to explain my self and leave but then she fainted.

"Crap." I muttered to myself as I walked out of the room. I quickly shut the showers off and threw on a robe. Then I grabbed a towel and walked back in. I can't leave her lying on the wet floor. I threw the towel over her and picked her up and left the bathroom.

I was debating weather I should take her to her room and hope she ends up ok, or to my room and watch over her. Since my rent is ridding on her I chose my room. I laid her down and left to get dressed. When I came back she sadly hasn't moved. I quickly and carefully dried her off so she won't catch a cold and out her in one of my extra shirts and pants. But after all that she was still out. Scared now I examined her head. Doing so I discovered a large bruise. But no bleeding.

I ran for ice and returned quickly. But now she was awake and staring at me.

"Ok you're awake." I said handing her the ice. She simply stared at it then at me and blushed a deep red. "You hurt your head." I explained offering the ice again.

"Y---y--- you saw me." She stuttered pointing at me. Now I blushed.

"Well umm….not really….I mean…I did. But not because …umm..." I couldn't find the words. And it didn't matter. She screamed at the top of her lungs and jumped out of the bed.

"Why was I in your bed? Why an I wearing your clothes? What happened? Why can't you leave me alone? What id you do to me? Ahhhhhhhh." She yelled backing away from me.

"WHOO. Wait a second. Nothing happened. You got knocked out and I took you hear to take care of you." I explained getting mad. How dare she accuse me of that.

"So you didn't….." she said but I cut her short.

"Don't flatter your self. I prefer girls who act there age and are not rude." I said. She was taken back and looked hurt. Ok not the best choice of words. I was about to take them back when she smiled. "Your ok with that?" I said even more annoyed now.

"I'm fine." She said before reaching to the door.

"HOLD ON." I yelled closing the door and pulling her back in. "Ok we kind never did meet and we are here to help you. So lets star over." I said smiling and extending my arm.

"Yeah about that. I'd rather be in a pink dress in cotton candy land then be near you, talk to you, or hear you. So don't enter my life, my home, and try to make me something I am not." She snapped.

"So you know the deal we had with your mom?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Same deal she offered everyone. Live on the streets for all I care. I am not a lady and I never will be a lady." she snapped and walked away.

I grabbed her again, a little harder than before and pulled her to me. "Why do you hate me?" I asked her.

"None of your busyness. And it's not just you. I hate and distrust all pretty people." she explained sending me off course.

"WHY?" I asked getting more annoyed.

"They only think of themselves and are rude and mean and hurtful." She said.

"AM NOT." I yelled. Then I saw her wince. I was holding her wrist too tight and causing her pain. I quickly let go and she grabbed her wrist. Then she gave me a tear-filled face that said 'told u so' then she left.

"This will be harder than I thought." I said to myself. "But it will be done." I said with a smirk.

Gwen's POV

I sat under my sheets hiding from the world. I cant believe that just happened. I didn't know if I should be sad or angry. I gave it some thought of everything and figured the only logical feeling right now is anger.

I can't let that boy live on knowing what I look like. That was unfair and disgusting. He must die. I took out a small notepad and started to calculate his death.

"Gwen, we are cooking dinner now. Can you help us?" Cody said from beyond the door. I quickly put the notepad in my pocket and opened the door but he was gone. I would have turned back if I didn't hear … "Look at this bloody mess. There's blood everywhere." That grabbed my attention. It sounded like something I'd enjoy so I ran to the kitchen and saw all the guys over Trent with a bleeding hand. "Excuse me for cutting myself while chopping fruit and tainting it." He yelled.

I walked in and stared at the arguing boys and gave out a chuckle. They seized there yelling and looked at me. I laughed louder. Then I made my way to the knife set. I picked the sharpest one I found and walked to the boys who looked like they've seen a ghost.

I walked over to my prey and slit his throat as his blood splattered on my cheek. With a laugh I chopped him into pieces and got covered in his blood. Then I picked him up and tossed the chunks into the pan. I can feel the burn of the others eyes so I turned to them. "What? Don't like fish?" I asked referring to the meal I was preparing. (AN: You thought it was Trent. Don't lie)

After I cooked the babies there meal and ate the all looked at me with happy faces. "That was the nest food I've ever eaten." They said in unison.

"Now down to business." Duncan said. "We need to make you into a lady. Lessons start everyday after dinner. So wash up and head to the living room so we can teach you how to be lady like." He said.

"I'll cook you next if you even suggest that." I said getting up. But then I was grabbed from behind and pushed against a wall. I opened my shut eyes and saw Geoff's blue eyes staring at me. His face only inches from mine. But before he could say anything I spoke up.

"GET AWAY FROM ME." I yelled trying to break free.

"Only if you listen to do your lessens." He said getting closer.

"OK FINE I WILL." I said. no sooner had I said those words was I dragged to the living room for my first lesson.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

PATH TO BECOMING A LADY!!!

Sitting properly!

(No POV)

The 4 boys stood in the living room with an unhappy Gwen sitting in a chair. She had her legs folded on top of the chair and her arms crossed over her chest.

"WRONG!!!" all the boys yelled. So loud it made Gwen fall off her chair.

"A lady sits with her legs on the floor." Geoff instructed seating Gwen back into her seat.

"And ankles crossed and hands on her knees and back straight." Cody finished. Gwen gave it some thought and did the exact opposite.

"NO NO NO. SIT LIKE A LADY." Duncan yelled at her.

"Nope." She said getting up and leaving.

"She's difficult." Cody said slightly annoyed.

"Yeah. But if she'll get it eventually." Trent said "Or else we need to find a new way." Everyone stared at him in wonder. No one understood that smirk on his face but he was planning on ways to get her to respond positively to their demands. With out even considering what it would do to her.

AN: Ok I know Trent seems like a jerk but that's what his character is. Also he gets better I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen's POV

I was sitting on my bed in my cold dark room watching my horror movie collection. I was sitting at the edge of my seat as the killer walked closer to his victim when suddenly….

"GWEN!!!!"

I fell off my bed in shock and my mini DVD player fell with me. "WHAT?" I yelled back as I tried to make out who had just entered my room. I usually have amazing night vision but today, being upside-down, I could barley see a thing. That is until I was picked up and placed on my feet could I see. It's him, Trent.

"Its creepy in here. Do you even have light bulbs?" he asked. I looked up at his face annoyed.

"What do you want?" I asked. Why dose he keep bugging me. He never cares bout me. He only cares if I turn into a lady so he doesn't have to pay rent. Yet he bugs me to death.

"Tomorrows school. You need to prepare." He said with a smile.

"Thanks for your concern but…" I trailed off pointing to my black backpack with a bloody skull on it. "I'm done." I said picking up my mini DVD player. As I placed it back on my bed I felt his arms raped around me.

"I never meant supplies wise." He whispered freezing me on the spot. The he let out an evil laugh and spun me around fast so I was face to face with him. "I meant in other ways." He smiled inching closer to me. I was about to freak out and yell and hit him when I was pulled by my arm out of the room and into the living room into a chair.

"That was fast." Cody said looking at us.

"Ok you win the bet." Geoff said handing Trent money and Duncan doing the same.

"Told you I'd have her out of her room with out a fight." Trent said with a cocky smile.

"How'd you do it?" Cody asked as I sat in wonder. Then Trent put on a smirk.

"There are some secrets a man can never tell." He said before winking at me.

"Oooooooh. I get it." Duncan said chuckling.

"Don't get to cocky Trent. If just yanked my out of my room. NOTHING happened." I clarified.

"She is becoming a lady. Never kiss and tell. Good job." Trent said with a smile. I want to punch that smile off his face.

"So what's dose this have to do with school?" I asked.

"PRESENTATION!!!" they all cheered.

"A lady must learn to present herself." Cody said with a smile.

"So we are first going to see what we need to work with. We are all going to a fancy restaurant tonight. Gwen, go get dressed in you finest clothing and hurry back." Trent said. "We are giving you a 30 minute limit before we break down your door." He added as I walked away.

O0o0o0o0o00

I walked back into the room hoping they like my outfit. Black go-go boots to me knees, fishnets, a tight to my body black dress, strapless and short, fishnet gloves, heavy black makeup and my hair in my face. "Ok here's my best." I said entering the room.

All the boys had there jaws dropped. I guess I did good. Then Trent spoke up. "Nice. Very nice." He said. I started to crack a smile when… "How much an hour?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"How much do you charge for an hour?" he asked again. I was lost. He rolled his eyes. "I'm not paying more that $200, and you look like a cheap whore so how's $24?" he asked. I froze again.

Trent's POV

So Gwen walks out and looks like a hot little prostitute. I'm just telling her. Better me than someone who was serious.

"Dude harsh." Geoff said.

"Your right. Ok $50?" I said adding to the joke. She put her head down. "Ok 75?" I said teasing her. "That's already too much. All I'm saying is if you dress like that this is what people will think." I said teaching her a lesson.

"GO TO HELL." She yelled throwing her head up. I was shocked by her outburst. But I was more shocked as she ran back into her room crying.

"Dude. Not cool. And that's coming from me." Duncan said.

"You could have told her nicely." Cody said. Then they all left. I stood alone in the room rethinking what I said to her. Suddenly I heard crying. She was so upset I could here her from down the hall and behind her door.

I sighed feeling really bad now. I walked to her room and opened her door. Shockingly it wasn't looked. But there sat a crying Gwen in the middle of her room.

"Gwen?" I called out. She didn't turn around to look at me.

"GO AWAY." She yelled there her tears.

"I just wanted to….."

"GET OUT." She yelled back.

"I just want to tell you I'm sorry. It was wrong and stupid of me." I apologized to her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE." She shouted. This got me mad. I walked to her and pulled her up by her arm.

"I came to apologize. Cant you accept it?" I asked her in an angry tone.

"Go away." She said with venom in her tone. I pushed her against the wall and stared her in the eyes.

"I know you hate me. But I said I was sorry. I didn't mean for it to be so harsh." I said to her raising my voice slightly. Then I saw something her here eyes. Which is hard because her eyes are always covered by her hair. And what I saw was something I never expected to see. FEAR.

She was terrified with what was going on. Only now I noticed her shaking of fear. I was scarring her. ME scaring HER? ME? The girl who has a Freddy cougar doll and sleeps with it is afraid of me?

"Go away." She whispered looking away. "Please." She said as another tear fell from her eye.

"Are you scared?" I asked. She froze up again. Then she answered me shaking her head.

"Of what? I'm not scared." She said. I grabbed her chin in my hand and forced her to look at me, even threw her hair.

"Of me?" I asked slightly hurt. She was shaking again and the fear in her eyes increased. "Why? There's nothing to be afraid of." I said coming closer to her. "I may yell and be mean, but I'm not a bad guy." I said with my face just centimeters from hers. I never realized how pretty her eyes are. Even if they are filled with fear and sadness. Those big beautiful eyes seem hypnotic. "Don't fear me." I whispered inching closer to her.

"NO!" she yelled pushing me away. I fell back and was about to yell at her but she was on the floor hugging her knees and crying. "Please, just go." She said. She is such an odd girl. Is she really this scared of me?

"Not until you tell me why you're terrified of me." I said sitting near her. She scooted away and I scooted closer.

"I'm not scared of you." She said. I laughed slightly. She is terrified of me and she denies it. I pushed her down and pinned her underneath me.

"Yes you are." I smiled. "Now tell me." I said. She shook her head. I just inched closer to her every time she denied it. "Just tell me." I said. One more denial away from kissing her.

"I FEAR ALL PRETTY PEOPLE." She yelled. I was caught off guard.

"I'm pretty?" I asked with a laugh. But then I realized something. "That's a stupid fear. Why do you fear pretty people?" I asked getting off her.

"None of your busyness." She said. But before I could protest she spoke again. "Can we finish the lesson? I'm hungry and I don't want to cook tonight." She said looking away.

We got up and I noticed she was heading for the door. "HEY!" I yelled she looked back at me in shock. Or I think she did. With those bangs who knows what she's looking at. "You can't walk back out there like that." I said referring to her Goth hooker outfit.

"Why not?" she asked. It was more in a learning question than a snap.

"There are boys out there. Bad enough me, but 4 teen boys having you in a room." She got the memo. "By the way, this never happened." I said referring to the me trying to pesewa her and almost kissing her.

"Got it." She said pushing me out.

O0o0o0o0o00

She came out in baggy black pants and a tight black t-shirt. She needs to be taught how to dress. Not only dose she look like a ghost, but she has no idea that something's she wears come off as trampy. I mean that dress, and now this t-shirt? I've already seen her in the buff, but even if I didn't I'd know what she looked like. These tight clothing leave nothing to the imagination. *improper thought runs threw mind* ……. I shake my head vigorously trying to rid that awful, yet slightly enjoyable, image from my mind.

"Ok first a lady must present herself in a proper, attractive matter." Cody said. he's kind of the leader. I guess having 4 sisters and 3 fan clubs based on him gives him a lot of points on what's on the girls mind.

"We'll give you a makeover from head to tail." Geoff said. But then Gwen shot up and ran off. But no sooner was she walking back from a scary Duncan who blocked her only exit.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way." He said taking out rope.

"Hard way. No way am I letting you do this to me without a fight." She said proudly. Then Geoff and I tied her up. "I WAS KIDDING." She yelled.

"We weren't." we said together.

"Ok how short do you want your hair?" Cody asked.

"Cut my hair and I'll cut your pride off and serve it to starving dogs." She threaten. Cody gulped and walked away.

"Dude don't taker her seriously." Duncan said. "Her hair is fine. Just cut her bangs." He said.

"You do it." Cody said handing Duncan the scissors. He handed them back in argument. This went on back and forth until I got tired. I grabbed the scissors and picked her bangs up.

"Cut them and I'll cut you." She threatened. I came close to her ear to whisper.

"Touch me and I'll tell everyone about what happened in the room. And I'll add more." I said. Then I cleared my throat. "How do you want them?" I said referring to her hair.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After that was done her eyes where visible to everyone. And I wasn't the only one who noticed how beautiful they were and how cute her face is. "Now makeup." Cody said opening a box.

"Must I? How dose this make me lady like at all?" she winded.

"PRESENTATION." We all said. and with a sigh we felt Cody do his work. While Duncan got her jewelry and Geoff went threw her wardrobe and I waited for her new wardrobe to come in. we had ordered it last night. We were respectful and got only dark colors with a few pinks and whites. But we don't want her to go naked because she done like her clothing.

I felt like a creep going threw her clothing. Her closet was full of a bunch of the same type of clothing. All baggy or tight and slutty.

"Dude jack pot." Geoff laughed. I turned around and I've seen everything. He had found her underwear draw, but it seemed more like a grandma and a stripers draws. There were some that were just plain ugly and some that were nothing but strings. I put them down and got back to work.

"Leave those alone. We came for her clothes not her panties." I said.

"What ladies wear these?" he said throwing away all the grandma underwear and leaving the others/

"Ok now go in your room and change. We have a new clothing waiting for you." Cody said setting her free.

"I hate you all." She said as she entered her room. It was 30 minutes before she came out. She walked into the room wearing small black heels, a silk black dress, black pearls, descent amount of makeup, and hair in a messy yet very cute bun. "How's this?" she asked.

All the guys gave thumbs up as all I can do was gawk. She's so cute, and pretty. Who knew. "Very nice." I said and she broke a small smile. She then turned around to grab her purse and that's when I noticed she was wearing a backless dress. I nearly fainted.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Not yet. We need to teach you table manners first." Geoff said with a smile.

"We'll be late." She said with a growling stomach.

"Then you better do as we say." Duncan said with a laugh.

She gave off a scowl and made her way to the kitchen. "Isn't it enough that I feel and look like a freak? I should join a freak show. Now you'll make me starve?" she mumbled. I wrapped my arm around her waist and whispered.

"If your a freak, then I'd waist my whole life saving to see you in a freak show." She froze up and a strong red blush ran across her face. "Hey Cody I think you put to much blush on her. she's as red as a tomato." I yelled making her redder. This will be a fun time with her. she's so easy to set off.

BECOMING A LADY

Table Manors.

(No POV)

The 5 teens were now in the kitchen. The small Goth sitting at the table staring at all the utensils she was supposed to use but had no clue how. She was used to only 3 utensils, a spoon, a fork, and her favorite the knife. But now there were maybe 20 that stood before her.

"If you don't learn you won't eat." Duncan said poring water in her bowl as fake soup. "What do you do for the soup?" he asked. Gwen picked up the first spoon she saw and took a spoonful, blew on it, and drank it.

"WRONG!!!!" they all yelled.

"This is a soup spoon. That's why its placed first." Trent pointed out. "Also never blow, simply stir your soup of hold the spoon out and let the air cool it off." He added.

Gwen tried again and got it right. "Can we eat now?' she asked enthusiastic.

"Nope we have a lot more to do." Geoff said. The Goth slammed her head against the table in defeat.

"At this rate I'll starve." She commented.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Spear my life. I had this done a LONG time ago. I forgot to put it up though. Sorry.

Trent's POV

I got out of the hot steamy shower early this morning. Today is the first day of school. I hate school. Not because I have bad grades, I am actually an A+ student, except for math. But I hate school because I get attacked by girls. This has been an issue ever since middle school. It had actually gotten so bad I needed a police escort home and my mom ended up kicking me out of the house. I can't get a job because my bosses try things and my fan girls get me fired.

I walked down the hall now dressed, to wake Gwen up. I can imagine the war we'd to get her into the cute school uniform. Hopefully the lessons yesterday sunk in. I was about to nock on her door when it opened. She was standing in the doorway with the uniform on.

The navy blue skirt with white knee highs and her white blouse with a red tie and the school symbol on her red breast. I also caught notice of the slight makeup on her. Her eye liner was lighter and her cheeks looked pinker than normal. But her lips where still covered in that blue lip stick.

"Good job, now take off that lipstick." I said as she left her dark room.

"No. this is good enough." She said walking away. I pushed her against the wall and was very close to her face.

"If you won't. Then I will." I said moving closer to her. But I didn't have a good grip on her. She slipped out of my hands and ran down the hall. I was defeated.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

We walked into the school's courtyard surrounded by girls calling out our names. I ignored them all. But Cody, Geoff and Duncan though enjoyed the attention. Then it got silent. I turned around to see them all staring at Gwen. She might be creepy but I think that all the staring might be overkill.

She put her head down and kept walking and everyone stared at her. The suddenly we heard Geoff's name being called. We turned around to see a blond girl running toward us.

"Geoff Hi, wow, it's been ages." She said with a perky smile.

"Brig, oh my gosh!" he said hugging her. "Guys this is my best friend. I knew her since we were kids." He finished.

"Hi I'm Bridgett." She said offering her hand to everyone. But she gasped and jumped back when she saw Gwen.

"This is Gwen. She lives with us and………" Geoff said but was cut short.

"WHAT??? THAT UGLY THING SHARES A HOUSE WITH THEM????!!!!!!!" all the girls yelled in unison. Gwen looked confused but didn't have time to think it over. All the girls attacked her.

I was taken back and stared at what was going on. Gwen made her way out of the circle of angry school girls and ran away with the crowed following her. But the bell rang and they had to post pone attacking her till latter.

"So she lives with you?" Bridgett asked.

"It is her house." Cody said. "We only rent out the extra rooms. So actually she lives with us."

If you think about it the little guy is right. That is Gwen home. We just came in and took over calling it ours. We walked in silence to our homerooms. I was glad to know we all had the same home room. As soon as the teacher shut his yap we all got up and huddled around Gwen, sine she didn't come to us, and we needed to protect her from the savage fan girls. She sunk in her chair trying not to be noticed. Or she was avoiding the death glares the other girls were giving her.

"Ok everyone show your schedules." Cody said. We laid them all down in a row and waited for Gwen. She looked at us like we were idiots.

"It's to see if we have any classes together." Geoff explained.

"I'm not an idiot. I know why." She snapped at him. "I just don't wana." She said pouting. I rolled my eyes and leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"If you won't willingly hand it over, I'll have to make you give it to me." I said with a smug smile. She leaned in a little and whispered back.

"Are we still discussing my scheduled or something more." She said in a hush tone.

"Your schedule. Unless, your thinking else wise, then both." I laughed.

"HERE!" she said slamming her schedule on the table hopping that would distract us from her blush. But I saw it clear as day.

"Nope. Gwen doesn't have class with me or Geoff. She has gym with Duncan and Trent. Math with Duncan and all her other classes with Trent." Cody said disappointed. "I wanted more classes with you guys." He said.

Gwen was sitting down with her feet on top of the table. "Feet down." I said sitting on the table. Forcing them down, its unladylike. "Aren't you thrilled we have all but 1 class together?" I said with a smug smile.

"I'm so happy I can shit the floor." She said with a sigh and as enthusiastic as a kid on there way to a cardboard box factory.

"WOW don't get to excited." I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and looked away.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Since it was the first day of school we didn't do anything. The teachers explained the basics and we left. Geoff followed Bridgett home. Duncan had a date right after school. Cody took the bus. I don't have anyone to follow home, a date is a death sentence, and the bus is just as dangerous. So I walked, with Gwen.

"There is a free bus. Why aren't you on it?" I asked.

"Its gross, bumpy and I get home faster this way. What's your damage?" she said.

"It would be a death sentence. Girls would attack me and cause problems" I said. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You're so full of yourself." She said disgusted. "You're not even that attractive." She said. In another scoff.

I got in front of her and stopped her dead in her tracts. "Weren't you there watching he crazy fan girls? Weren't you the one mobbed by the angry girls after they found out we share a house?" I said angry.

"Your just mad because you aren't that good looking." She said with a smug smile. I got even madder at her. I pushed her against the stone wall and held her shoulders tight against the wall.

"You don't know what I've been threw. I've been harassed so many times that I can't work for my life because bosses put the moves on me. I can't walk home from school because girls stalk me. I can't go home because my parents disowned me." I yelled.

"What?" she said.

"That's right. My mom couldn't take the constant phone calls, unyielding bell ringing, and the pounding on the door, the breaking into our windows, sending disturbing calls. It got so out of hand I was disowned. Sure there aren't girls around now. But wait. I give till the end of the week, you'll want me out of the house to." I said releasing her.

I began walking away when I looked back to see her. She was still standing there and turned her head to look at me. "I don't pity you." She said, "You want me to say 'you poor beautiful person' but I wont. Yeah it sucks you mom doesn't want you. But you're not the only one who has problems. And yours can be easily fixed." She said.

"Really?" I asked. "Who else has problems and how can I fix it?"

"Everyone has there own problems. And everyone always thinks theirs is more important than anyone else." She said walking past me. "And to fix yours, either tell them to all screw off or get ugly" she said.

"Ok 1, I have done that. 2, no way I'm not like you. 3.." I said but cut short. Gwen slapped me across the face hard.

"Teaching me to be a lady, you're not even a gentlemen. How dare you call me ugly." She said before storming off into the house. I stood there stunned. She is the first girl to hit me. Not only that, but because I called her ugly.

I walked in after her but she was already locked in her room. I knocked on the door but all I could hear was her music blasting from the speakers. I sighed and began to pick her lock. I know I shouldn't be doing this but I need to make sure she's not too upset where we can't teach the lady lessons.

I opened the door and she was scribbling something down on a small note pad. The music was so loud she didn't even hear me come in or walk next to her bed. I turned the stereo on her nightstand off. She stopped what she was doing and looked at me.

"GET OUT!!" she yelled shoving her note pad under her pillow.

"No I need to get something straight first." I said looking down on her.

"NO I won't lend you my hair straightened." She scolded. My expression was blank.

"NO!" I yelled. "I mean, about what we were talking about walking home." I said sitting down.

"No, I don't want to talk to you. I want you out of my room." She scolded.

"I'm sorry if I insulted you." I said. "I didn't mean it. Ok well not the way you took it. What I mean is…Ok I'm not good with apologizing." I said rubbing the back of my neck. She just looked at me with a blank stare.

"Don't worry Trent." She said with a smile. She sat up and grabbed my hand. "I understand completely." She said walking me to her door. "You don't have to apologize." She said smiling. "I wouldn't accept it even if you sold me your soul to prove how sorry you are. So save your breath." She said pushing me out of her door. I was about to speak up when she spoke. "I don't forgive you. Bye Trent." She said slamming the door in my face.

Gwen's POV

I sat back down in my bed and grabbed my note pad. I began brain storming more ideas on how to end Trent's life. I stab him to death, but that would be too fast. I want him to die slowly. I could hit him repeatedly with a blunt object. But I'm not that strong, and Trent might be able to block my blows. Choking seemed to be the best choice. Tonight Trent dies.

There was a knock on my door and I called back. "WHAT?" I yelled to the closed and locked door.

"Can you cook?" Cody's frightened voice called. I groaned and got up. If I don't feed these boys they'd starve.

I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridgerator. "Where's all the food?" I asked. All we had was left over's from last night. And with Trent's black hole of a stomach, that's not enough for all of us.

"That's all we got?" Duncan asked angrily.

"Ok I'll go shopping. Where's the money." I sighed looking for the money cup.

"We spend it all the first day you got here." Cody said.

"ALL OF IT??" I yelled. They nodded in fear. I growled under my breath. "I'll be back latter. Starve for today." I said storming out. Not only will everyone go hungry tonight, but I can't kill Trent either. This day officially sucks.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

Path to Becoming a Lady (No POV)

"What do you do when you're gussets are hungry." Cody asked. Gwen opened the frigerator and put some left over's in the microwave. Then she placed them on the table.

"Enjoy." She said coldly.

"WRONG!!! A Lady should always cook a fresh meal for her gussets." The boys yelled in Unison.

"Not when the lady is flat broke and all she has is smelly left over's. Now eat or starve." She said as a demonic face rose on her. The boys coward in fear and ate there cold, mushy, and gross left over's quietly as Gwen laughed evilly.

AN: BTW the Path to Becoming a Lady part are kind of out of place because it's kind of like a bonus excerpt. If you ever read a manga or watched a anime or anything they sometimes have bonus chapters or excerpts that are for comic relief. That's what Path to being a lady is.


	5. Chapter 5

Trent's POV

I woke up the next morning from the weirdest dream ever. I plodded to the kitchen and sat down. Cody and Duncan where eating toast and coffee. I grabbed a cup of the crude and forcefully drank it. "Gosh I hate coffee." I mumbled and looked around. Geoff walked in and joined us. "I had the weirdest dream last night." I said grabbing a piece of toast.

"We don't wana hear about your dreams~" Duncan said with the wrong idea.

"Not that kind of dream. I was being choked by someone." I said.

"WOW, Kinky." Cody said biting his toast.

"Not like that." I said defending myself.

"Who knew Trent was into kinky things like that." Geoff said sipping his coffee and laughing.

I rolled my eyes, no use in arguing. I sighed and changed the subject. "Speaking of kinky things, where's Gwen?" I asked, adding sweetener to my coffee.

"Kinky? How is she kinky?" Cody asked.

"And how would you know Trent?" Duncan asked obviously interested in the story.

"Oh she is. I can tell. Goths always have something kinky and freaking running threw their minds. And no I don't know personally." I said defending myself.

"I'd believe it." Geoff said messing with his blond hair. We all sat quietly eating when we heard the door open. We all looked at each other and looked at the hall. We watched Gwen walking to the room. She was dragging her feet, her hair a mess, and looked dead.

"What happened to you? Where were you?" I yelled to her.

"Trent's been talking bout you all morning. He missed you." Duncan said. Gwen looked up.

"I went out. My car got stolen and had to I sleep in a box. WHY??? NO ONE ANSWERS THE PHONE!!!" she screamed.

"We unplugged the phone because Trent's fangirls kept calling." Cody said.

"Well don't worry bout me. I'm fine. Just tired, cold, smelly, and pissed as hell." She growled before turning around and walking back to her room. I quickly grabbed her arm.

"Where were you? Where did you go? Hell we didn't even know you never came home." I scolded her. She pulled away and snapped at me.

"I GOT A JOB! I've been working until it was quitting time. Then I spent an hour trying to get home. Then I slept in a box." She said before she ran off. I just stood there. She soon left her room and ran into the bathroom. A few minutes latter she came out and bumped into me. Thankfully she was fully dressed. Only her hair was wet.

"Excuse me. I'd like to sleep before my shift again." She said and walked to her room. I walked away to the living room where I took a nap on the couch and tried to ignore the growling beast growing in my stomach.

O0o0o0o0o0

I woke up from hunger. I can't take this anymore. I dug into my pocket and found a twenty. I decided to eat out. Forget the others I'm way too hungry to care.

I walked to the far end of town to a new diner that opened up. I sat down and waited to be served. I looked around and noticed it was a themed diner. There was only waitresses and they were all dressed in a sexy fairy outfit. It was nice. Some waitresses looked at me with hearts in there eyes. But were disappointed they couldn't serve me.

I looked at the menu for a descent meal for what I have and waited for my server.

"Umm….can…….can I help you sir?" she said stuttering. I closed my menu deciding on 3 appetizers would suffice and looked at my server. First I scanned her outfit unconcernedly. Short tear drop skirt, blue corset on top of a black tube top. She also had on arm bands on that resembled wings. I giggled and looked at her face. She had a blush on and heavy sparkly makeup. "Sir I'd appreciate it if you ordered and not gawk at me." She said her tone mixed with anger, embarrassment, and hurt.

I looked at her and everything froze. The frightened, angry and embarrassed girl dressed as a fairy before me was none other than Gwen. She was blushing even more that I knew who I was gawking at.

"Gwen? What are you doing?" I asked her.

She leaned in and whispered. "I'm working." My eyes eminently were draw down to her cleavage. Even if she leans in a little you can see down her dress and see almost everything. She stood up straight and cleared her throat. "Welcome sir to Dan's Dinner. Where I am your server." She gritted her teeth at the last part. "Your wish is my command."

"My Gwen don't you look wonderful." I said "Sit down" I ordered her to do. She reluctantly sat down next to me. "So this is the job you were talking about." I said examining her again. "I like it." She blushed deeper.

"Can I take your food order please?" she asked.

"The dress is nice. You can see almost everything. Not much to the imagination." I chuckled. She was looking down ignoring me. She must be in so much shame. I leaned in on her and whispered. "Maybe we should get out of here and head back home." She tried to slide out of the booth but I held her hand down. "Don't be coy. You cant deny me what I want." I whispered even lower in fear someone would hear me. I'm not serious I'm just having fun. But she quickly got up and stood before my table.

"I'll give you more time to think over your meal." She said before walking away. The back of her dress isn't so bad either.

I don't really like her working here. No woman should work like that, especially Gwen. Bu hell she's making money and she's still going to feed us so why should I care. I looked across the dinner and Gwen was helping another table.

She was leaning over to clean up a spill. The guy in the table across from her bent down and looked directly up her skirt. That made me mad. How the hell can he just do that? Doesn't this dinner have rules? To make matters worst the guys at the table where staring down her dress as she was cleaning. And Gwen knew exactly what was going on. I saw it in her eyes. They were filled with anger and hate. But her face had an epic blush. Ok this is her last day working here. How are we supposed to raise a lady who has a job like this? And only I can harass her.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

I was done eating and it was the end of Gwen's shift. I am going to tell her to quit now. The diner was emptying and she walked to my table to clean it off.

"Bill sir?" she asked trying to clean up a spill. I couldn't help buy gawk at her. I didn't know if I should watch the way her body moved cleaning the table, or her skirt as it hiked higher with every movement, or her face that had a cute, frustrated blush on it, or not to look at all.

"Hello?" she asked glaring at me.

"Huh what?" I asked. I haven't even noticed she was talking. She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Do you want the bill?" she asked annoyed and crossing her arms in front of her bulging chest.

"Sit down first." I ordered. She groaned and sat down. I leaned in closer to her to whisper my order, but she moved back and blushed. "I want you to quit your job here." I said.

"wh-what?" she said.

"This isn't the job a lady should have. So you can't work here." I said.

"I know it's not an appropriate job but it's just for now. It pays well and all I do is take orders." She said.

"And have guys look down your top and up your skirt all day." I said growing furious with her.

"It's none of your concern." She said.

"Gwen, the boss wants you to take the trash out, he said it's because you're socializing." A girl said to Gwen. Then winked at me.

"I'll do it now." Gwen said getting up. "Can you get him he bill please?" she asked. The girl nodded and walked to the register.

How can Gwen think working here is fine? Nothing is fine about it. I guess I have to show her that.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gwen entered the cold dark, smelly alley way. She lifted the dumpster open and threw the leaking bag in. She shuddered and turned to the door. Now's my chance. I'm doing this souly to teach her why she shouldn't have this job.

I grabbed her from behind and claps my hand over her mouth. She bit my hand but I dragged her back into the darkness. I quickly got the gag over her mouth with out a sound and tied it tight. She tied to claw it off, but I just tided her hands and she started to scream, but the gag kept it inaudible. I turned her around fast and grabbed her butt. She couldn't see me, but it didn't matter, she'll know it's me soon.

I threw her against the wall, harder than I had intended and took out the fake knife I found. It looked real and even glimmered. I held it to her neck and whispered.

"If you scream, I'll kill you." I warned. I tilted the fake object to that the light would reflect on her face. She was crying, and looked terrified. I laughed, I took this far enough. I took out a flashlight and shone it between us. Her eyes widened in shock and she seemed to just freeze. "This is why you need to quit." I said now untying her hands.

As soon as her hands were free she punched me across the face. Then she ripped her gag off. "Simply warning me this might happen, no you need to scar me like this?" she asked fixing herself.

"Telling you wouldn't work. I needed to show you." I said. "Now go inside, and quit." I order.

"Fine. But you need to get a job." She said.

"I can't." I argued.

"Then I am not quitting." She said with a victorious smile.

"I'll get the others to work, but you need to quit." I said firm.

"Fine, but if you all, ALL, don't have a job by the end of the week, then I'm getting another job." She said.

"Fine." I sighed.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I waited for her outside and she came back. She had her final, and first paycheck and we walked back home. I was enjoying myself that she walked home in her uniform,. But it also disturbed me how, if I wasn't here, and she didn't quit, she would walk these streets dressed like that, alone. It got me mad as thoughts of what could happen ran threw my mind.

We finally made it home and the sent of food filled the air. We walked to the kitchen and saw all the guys eating take out.

"What's this?" I asked looking at all the delicious food.

"Well we got hungry, so we called Duncan's folks and they lent us a few bucks for food, and gave us all jobs at one of there restaurants." Cody said.

"Where were you guys all day?" Geoff asked. But before we could speak…

"Isn't it obvious, look at them. Or look at Gwen is more like it. Sexy cosplay, slightly messed up. They've been busy all day." Duncan said with a wave of his eye brows.

"HA! He wishes." Gwen said before turning around. She purposely swayed her hips as she walked back to her room. I was going to defend her, but making up a story sounds more fun.

"Actually, she's shy, I'll tell you everything that happened." I said taking a seat at the table.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6 from creepy to lady

Trent's POV

I was sitting quietly enjoying my breakfast that Gwen had made. Everything was going fine. Until Duncan came in that is. He gave Gwen a queer look and she had to ask what it was for. And he had to recite the false story I told all the guys last night. Now I'm pined down to the floor and Gwen's trying to strangle me to death.

"You basterd. Your fucking dick head." She yelled tightening her grip. I was trying to gain control of the fight before I lose my life.

I finally managed to pin her down and hold her hands above her head. "Calm down. You're over reacting." I said.

"Over reacting? Telling the guys you took me to a motel and had fun with me, while I was really just working is over reacting. " she said.

"It was a joke." I said laughing.

"GO TO HELL!" she screamed trying to break free.

"I'll drag you with me." I shot back at her. This went on back and forth until the phone rang. Duncan got it, but it's probably a fangirl.

"Sure she's here. One moment please." Duncan said coming in. "It's Gwen's mom. She wants to speak to Gwen." He said covering the phone.

"Good now I can tell my mom what you've been 'doing' to me." Gwen said. Crap is she tells her what I've been saying we'll be kicked out. She sat up to get the phone but I held her to my in a hugging way. I covered Gwen's mouth and spoke up.

"She's in the shower." I said. Duncan smirked and turned his back to us.

"I'm sorry she just stepped into the shower. …………………… Ok………………I'll pass it along…………….what time?........................ok………………..thank you………..good bye." He said before hanging up.

"FUCK!!!!" she screamed as soon as I let her mouth go.

"Gwen guess what?" Duncan said with a smirk. "You got a wedding interview at 7 today." He said.

"A what?" she said now focusing on Duncan and not me still holding her.

"A date with a man interested in marrying you." He said trying not to laugh.

"I'm not going." she said.

"You have to. And you have to appear lady like, or else our rent will be tippled." He said.

"If you make me go I'll be rude, obnoxious, and the exact opposite of a lady." Gwen said.

"Your rent is at risk." He whined.

I whispered in her ear. "I will MAKE you behave yourself." She quickly slapped me across the face and I just smirked and laughed. Duncan left smirking leaving me and Gwen on the floor. I noticed the way I was holding her looked almost innocent, adoring. All that was missing was a fur rug and a fire place to make it complete. She took notice to and broke free from me.

She was walking back to her room and I followed her. "Leave me alone." She said not looking at me.

"No, you're going on that date and you'll be very lady like." I said grabbing her arm.

"What if I don't want to?" she snapped.

"You don't have a choice." I said. She sighed and looked me in the eyes. Her big black eyes where wet and shimmered in the light. I was memorized by their beauty.

"What if I have feeling for another man?" she asked with a blush growing on her face.

A shock went down my spine as I digested what she said. Could she really like someone else? And who? It must be someone in the house; we're the only guys that go near her. So who is it? Then I caught a glimpse on her blush again. It was a bright pink and she looked so innocent. Like, like most girls do when they say a love confession. …………

"W-who?" I asked stuttering slightly. Could she mean…..me? Her blush grew slightly and she looked down.

"Someone who doesn't know yet." She said.

"Can I get a name?" I asked holding her hand now and not her wrist like I usually did. She seemed to catch sight of that and she just stared at our hands.

"It doesn't matter." She said sliding her hand out from my grip. "You'd ruin it anyway because you ruin everything joyful in my life." She said with fire brewing in her eyes.

"Wh-what? You, you really think that I'd do that?" I asked.

"Of course I do. Look, when I was telling you about this, you got all sweet and lovey dubby, trying to confuse me." She said turning around and walking back to her room.

I can't believe that even for a second she liked me. I'm crazy and so stupid. I stormed back to my room to sulk. I don't know why I'm so upset. I just am.

O0o0o0o0o0

Gwen's POV

I walked into my room and closed the door behind me. I slid down my door and sat on the floor. I cupped my cheeks trying to stop the blood from rushing to them. I'm blushing like crazy and I can't stop. I can't believe I almost told him who I had feeling for. He probably thinks I'm a soulless person who can't love. I sat there in anger and hate.

There is someone I have feeling for. But Trent just proved to me that I can't tell anyone.

I sat there thinking for a few minutes and decided. I'll go on that dumb marriage interview date thing, get a boyfriend and show Trent what for. I smiled evilly and got up to get ready.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

Trent's POV

"So how much time do we have to get Gwen ready?" I asked thinking of ways to get her to go.

"Not much. 5 minutes." Duncan said flipping his knife in and out of its holder.

"WHAT? We'll never have her ready in time." I snapped.

"It's actually good to come 10 minutes late."

We all turned around to find the most jaw dropping thing we've ever seen. It was Gwen in a white blouse with a black corset and black pencil skirt. She had heels on and her hair temporality died completely back and pulled into a neat bun. She looked like an elegant business woman. Nothing like the Gwen who was dressed in rags and slut clothing not to long ago.

"G-Gw-Gwen?" I stuttered examining her.

"Is it time to go? I'd hate to keep him waiting." She said with a slight blush.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Cody asked.

"I figured why not? You never now right." She said smiling.

"Hell with her like this, we're sure to get free rent." I said rubbing my hands together.

O0o0o0o0

We reached the restaurant for her marriage interview and she exited the car. I watched with stern eyes as she walked up the velvet steps to meet her possible husband to be. I caught sight of the man. He had shaggy blond hair, crystal blue eyes, slightly muscular and a nice smile. All in al, he looked like a walking Ken doll. I got angry when he took Gwen's small fragile hand and kissed it gently making her blush. "I don't like this. I say we go in and spy on them." I said threw grinding teeth.

"Good idea." Duncan said getting out of the car. Everyone followed and walked up the steps. We were completely unfitted in this environment. Everyone was in suites and dresses. We on the other hand, were wearing normal clothing. (TDI clothing) I hid behind a plant next to Gwen's table, Cody in a curtain closes to Gwen, Duncan under their table and Geoff disguised himself as a waiter.

"So, Gwendolyn, tell me about yourself." The man said smiling and looking deep in her eyes.

"First off, call me Gwen. Second, I think just telling a person about yourself is boring, why just tell someone when you can show them, or let them learn on their own. That's the most fun." She said with a smile. I wasn't sure if she meant it to be rude or honest but…

"How intriguing. I never saw it that way. Well I hope we have more dates so I can learn everything about you." He said obviously not seeing the rude sting to her comment.

"So, Roger, why did you find interest in me?" she asked looking at him.

"Why should I tell you when you can learn on your own? It's more fun that way." He said with a chuckle.

"Touché" Gwen said tapping her glass to his.

Time passed and it seemed as if Gwen and Roger were having a great time. They laughed, they talked, and Gwen seemed, normal. I was happy this was going well, but at the same time, it killed me inside to see her so happy and because of another man. ….. NOT THAT I CARE. I don't. I don't care if she marries this man. I don't care. DON'T DON'T DON'T!!!!! Nope wouldn't bother me a bit. Not one bit.

"This date is rather boring wouldn't you agree?" he said. Gwen flushed a light pink as if ashamed she couldn't entertain him. What ever happened to the other guy? The guy she liked, and wouldn't tell me. What about him? Did she get over him that fast? Honestly. She was either lying, or she's got a smaller heart than I thought.

"I'm sorry if I boar you but…" she said but was cut short.

"You boar me? Honey you got me all wrong. I'm simply saying this atmosphere is tiring. Look around, nothing but old timers sipping soup. Not a place for a first date. How bout we get a change of scenery?" he asked with his face lightning up.

"I'd love that." Gwen said getting up. They both made it to the front to pay the bill while we talked it over.

"It looks like it's going well." Cody said.

"And she's acting lady like, with her own flair to it." Geoff said removing his false mustache.

"She's also got on black lacy underwear." Duncan said staring at Gwen.

"What?" I questioned.

"What was I supposed to look at? Her legs were wide open and they were right there." He said still looking at Gwen as she took Rogers arm and walked down the steps.

"They're leaving. We need to follow." I said taking the first steps.

"Why? I say let them be. Everything seems fine." Cody said.

"I want to make sure." I said walking down the steps as Gwen entered the back of a stretch red limo, followed by Roger. "Hurry up!" I demanded.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

We followed them to a small shopping district and now they were the ones out of place. I mean a huge red limo and evening wear in a commoners shopping district. Is this Roger's definition of fun?

We watched them enter a store and the limo drove away. We watched until they finally came out. Gwen was now wearing a black t-shirt and a slightly torn jean with a big bag in her hand. Roger had on black slacks and a blue button down shirt. He walked to the back of the store when he came back he had a red motorcycle and offered Gwen the extra helmet as she climbed on and they drove away.

We quickly followed curious as to where they were going. But we lost them in traffic.

We searched for them until finally Cody called out "There's the motorcycle." We all turned to see the red bike parked on a cliff that over looked the shore. We ran to the cliff side and looked down. There on the shore was Roger and Gwen walking in the sand as the sun began to set.

"A walk on a sun setting beach. This man knows how to work a ladies heart." Duncan said admiring his style. I just sat in envy and watch them.

He held her hand, whispered in her ear, made her smile and laugh, he twirled her around, let the tide wash on their feet and he even found her a sea shell which he added to the charm necklace she was wearing.

They latter walked up the steps and sat on the railing watching the sun going down.

"I had lots of fun today Roger." Gwen said looking at him.

"I did to. You're a very nice, interesting girl Gwen." He said taking her hand again. "I am looking forward to another date with you." He said leaning in closer to her.

"I never thought that a marriage interview would be this enjoyable." She said her checks blushing a little. "But tell me, why me out off all the other girls?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

"I never saw a girl like you, teal hair, independent, artist, your interest, I am disappointed your hair has changed since the picture I have seen, but I am happy notherless." He said entangling his hand in her hair, getting a little too close.

"I told you, I still have the teal, I just covered it for today. Next date I promise I wont." She said encouraging him. But he looked sad.

"Next date? Who known's when that will be?" He swooped her off the railing and into his arms and there faces were merely inches apart. "May I take you home tonight and show you to my father now? I don't want to wait for him to over look out date detail himself. Lets tell him personally so our next date is 100% reassured." He said letting her feet on the floor but holding her closer to him.

"I'd like that, but it's late and I must be getting home now." She said with a sad look.

"Is there someone there waiting for you?" he asked. Gwen didn't answer. We're waiting for her, but she can't tell him there are 4 guys at her home waiting for her.

"No, I live alone." She said with a sad tone and face.

"Not anymore." He said. Gwen looked up at him and he leaned in to whisper "Come live in my house. You are surely welcomed. You'll never be alone again." He said. Gwen looked completely red, and she grew silent.

"I-I---I don't know what to say." She managed to get out.

"You'll be safe at my home. Your daily life wouldn't change a bit I promise. Please Gwen. Come home with me." He said. She was motionless. He leaned in to kiss her and I almost flipped out. He can't kiss her. How dare he even think of that? I got up from my hiding place to kill this guy when Duncan and Geoff held me down.

"I need to think it over." She said moving away and avoiding the kiss. "It's far too sudden. Let me think it over and get back to you tomorrow?" she said.

"Okay, I'll wait for your call." He said kissing her gently on the cheek. "I'll take you to your home now." He said leading her to the motorcycle. But we drove off first to beat her there.

O0o0o0oo0

I was sitting there tapping my finger repeatedly on the window sill waiting for her. They arrived already but they were just talking by the door now. I couldn't see but I could faintly hear them. If he tries to give her a good night kiss I'll punch him so hard he'll need a new face.

"Trent calm down. Man you're so stressed it's like your jealous of him." Geoff said.

"ME? Jealous of HIM? why would I be?" I asked angry.

"He is the perfect image of a man. (AN: Not to me) Blond shaggy hair, yet tame. Crystal blue eyes, yet not too dramatic, muscular but not like the Hulk. Romantic and funny and not rude and perverted. And he's got Gwen so…." Cody babbled but I cut him there.

"I AM NOT JELOUSE OF HIM. Especially because he's dating Gwen. I don't care. I don't care about him and I especially don't care about her." I screamed. Everyone was silent. I turned around and saw Gwen standing behind me eyes wide and jaw dropped. "Gwen….umm, how long have you been there?" I asked. She just looked down and walked away.

"Niiiice going man." Duncan laughed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gwen's POV

"This was a wonderful day. Gwen please consider coming to stay with me. It must be so lonely here." Roger said before we said our good nights.

"I will consider it. But for now, I need to go." I said feeling kind of sad. I just went on this date to show off Trent and make my crush jealous.

"I sure hope you do." He said handing me a paper with his address and phone number on it. "I would like to kiss you goodnight, but I know the rules. I can't kiss you until our third date. I sure hope we go out soon." He said.

"Me to. At first I thought this marriage interview was a dumb idea, but now. I can't wait to see you again." I admitted hugging him.

"Until next time." He said kissing my cheek. "Good night princess." He whispered walking down the walk way and onto his bike.

I walked in and Trent was yelling at the guys. "I AM NOT JELOUSE OF HIM. Especially because he's dating Gwen. I don't care. I don't care about him and I especially don't care about her." he screamed at the top of his lungs.

I just ran back to my room and sat there. I had the most amazing day of my life. Until I came home and was crushed by Trent. I don't know why, I've heard people say worst to me, but when he said it, it was like that time I stabbed myself in the chest. Minus the blood and ER.

I didn't want to stay here another minute. I packed my bags and jumped out my window. I'm used to running away so it was no big deal. I grabbed my two bags, and back pack and ran to the nearest phone booth. I dialed the digits and waited.

"Hi Roger it's me Gwen. ………. I know I'm not supposed to call until 3 days later. ……….Roger, I thought over your offer and I was wondering if I can come over." I asked in a shaky voice. "No I'm not at my house. I'm at the phone both a block from my house." I said. "It's complicated, please pick me up." I asked.

"I'll be there soon." He said and hung up.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

No POV

"GWEN'S GONE!!!" Cody yelled entering the living room as Trent did a spit take.

O0o0o0o0o0

PATH TO BECOMING A LADY!!!!

"Proper way to run away from home." Gwen said holding up her bags.

"NO! Ladies don't run away from home." Trent said grabbing her luggage.

"They do when they feel harassed in there own home." Gwen said grabbing her bags back.

"NO! We need you here." Cody said trying to convince Gwen to say.

"Awww too bad." She said sticking her tongue out and jumping out the window. The boys looked out and she was on the back of a red horse being ridden by Roger in a knight suite. "Take me to your castle prince charming." Gwen laughed as the horse ran off and Trent's head exploded.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry it's been so long. I accidently deleted this chapter and had to re-do it.

Gwen's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the bright, white room I was in. absolutely gross. I sat up in the bed thinking again why I was here. Oh yeah, to piss off Trent. I wonder how that's going.

I shrugged and got out of bed and made my way to the kitchen. There was Roger eating his breakfast with a huge spread out for me. "Good morning dark angle." He beamed to me. I smiled a fake smile and sat down. I started eating a bagel with cream cheese and Roger started talking. I wish he would just shut up. Surely I don't agree with using guys like this, but I know he's not interested in me. Just the money that comes with my marriage. No guy can stand me. That's why I'll die alone. With a cat or two.

"Gwen? Hello? You there?" Roger called.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry, I zoned out." I said.

"I was asking if you wanted to hang out today." He said smiling brightly at me. Too bright. I flinched at the rays coming from him. cant take much more of this. This bright home, happy people, this man. It'll killing me. I opened my mouth to protest when the door bell rang. "Oh second." He said getting up and leaving me.

"I cant take this anymore." I sighed. "I need to tell him I'm not interested." I said taking another bite of my meal. Then, sudden darkness. Something was thrown over my head and a wet cloth pressed to my mouth and nose. It smelled funny, then I passed out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

"I can't believe we did that."

"Shut up, you'll wake her."

"And chloroform. Where did you even find that?"

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is we got her back."

"She's going to appear missing. We're so dead."

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT. CHILL DUDE"

"When she wakes up, we're dead. She'll kill us."

"DUDE!"

I groaned at the loud yelling. I opened my eyes and I was surrounded by darkness. But this darkness was familiar. It was my room, I was back home. I rolled over and a bright light shone in my face. I flinched and groaned loudly covering my face.

"She's up." Someone yelled.

"I'm out. I had nothing to do with this." Another said before it faded out.

I turned back to the darker side of my room and slowly opened my eyes. "What the hell happened?" I groaned.

"You ran off, we took you back." Someone said. I could recognize the voice by now, it was Trent.

"Yeah, Trent here practically freaked out when you ran off. He spent the whole night tracking you down and thinking of a way to get you back. And ugh." Geoff said before groaning in pain. My guess, he got punched or kicked or something.

"Yeah, that's great. You do realize I was coming back today right?" I said annoyed.

"No we didn't know." Geoff said as I slowly stood up. "Besides we thought you loved this guy, why did you want to go home?" he questioned.

"Not my type. I was just dating him to piss off the guy I really like." I explained rubbing my head.

"Oh who's that?" Duncan said elbowing Trent. I closed my eyes and begged them to close the door before I answered them again. I usually hate light, but with this head ache the light was unbearable.

"It's none of your business. You just need to know to stay out of my love life." I said moving to my bed.

"What ever, get better soon, you have a lot of house cleaning to do." One of the guys said.

"WHAT? Just because I'm a girl I have to clean and cook?" I snapped.

"No, you clean and cook because we don't know how." Trent explained.

"We tried. And failed." Duncan finished off.

"Fine." I groaned and made my way in the hall to clean up.

Roger never called, he never came by, and he never tired because he never cared. But this only made it easier on me. I'm glad he butted out of my life. I was finally done with the chores and the guys kindly ordered lunch so I didn't have to cook.

"So you said you wanted to piss of the guy you liked." Duncan began over lunch. "Only Trent was pissed, so did it work?" he said before laughing.

"Apparently not." I said before taking my food to my room. I closed and locked the door and began to eat my meal with my dolls in utter darkness.

"Everyone wants me to be a lady." I said to myself. "But that means letting go of who I truly am." With a sigh and another forkful of my food I reached for my notebook and began to re-plot their deaths.

++++++++++++PATH TO BECOMING A LADY++++++++++++++++++++++++++

NO POV

WHATS THE FIRST THING YOU DO WHEN YOU WAKE UP?

Gwen: do what you got to do. *heading toward bathroom*

Boys: WRONG!

Gwen: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?

Cody: A lady should drink a glass of water to help remain beautiful and healthy

Gwen: …. Then can I use the John?


	8. NOTICE

Hi guys it pains me to inform you I wont be updating for a while. Why? My word processor's free trail ran out and I need a product key to continue. This is the last day I can use it and I am using it to explain. I am so sorry. I will try to write in school or on google docs until i fix it. Thank you you putting up with me and my difficulties.


End file.
